


A Midnight Kiss

by OIMDIL13



Series: Agent Reign AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Feels, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sam and Alex are smitten, Winn and James are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Alex and Sam celebrate their first New Year's Eve together





	A Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I've decided to do a little one/two-shot series about Agent Reign. This is part two. Enjoy!

Alex stood in the kitchen of the Arias house, nursing a bottle of beer, watching her family move around her. Winn and James were both sitting on the couch, Ruby squished between them as they watched the annual New Year’s Eve concert in New York. Kara and Lena were standing behind the couch, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists as they spoke in voices alternating between high enough for the others to hear, and so low that only Kara and Lena could.

“You alright, honey?” Alex smiled slightly as Sam wound and arm around her waist. She wrapped her own around Sam’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“I’m great,” Alex said sincerely, hesitating for just a moment before pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Why do you ask?”

“You had that intense look going on.” Sam said simply as if that sentence explained everything.

“What intense look?” Alex asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“The one you get when you’re thinking about family.” Again, Sam spoke like the answer should be obvious. “Don’t give me that look. You get this sort of..crinkle, right here,” Sam gently poked the spot on Alex’s forehead where the apparent Danvers sisters’ crinkle appeared. “Usually means you’re thinking about family stuff.”

“How come you know me so well already?” Alex asked softly, nuzzling her nose against Sam’s forehead.

“Because we were friends for forever,” Sam pointed out as shifted within the circle of Alex’s arms to cup the back of her neck with one hand, “and we still are. But, now I can kiss you whenever I want.”

“That’s true.” As if to prove her point, Sam pulled Alex into a deep kiss. Though it was far from their first kiss, the feeling of Alex’s lips on hers still made Sam giddy.

“Starting a little early, aren’t you?” Alex pulled her lips away from Sam’s as Lena’s voice pierced the air in the kitchen. It seemed she was there for a refill, judging by the empty glass in her hand, but neither Alex nor Sam had heard her enter. “Most people don’t do that until after the ball drops.”

“Like you weren’t doing the same with Kara earlier.” Sam rolled her eyes. Lena smiled in a way that said, ‘yes I was and I’m proud of doing the same with Kara earlier.’ “Besides, we’re only a few minutes early. Not hours, unlike some people in this house.”

“Watch it Arias.” Lena pointed a finger in a mockingly menacing way before refilling her glass with water and leaving the newly formed couple to their own devices.

“We should probably get in there anyway,” Alex pointed out. “Before the others, or Ruby, come looking for us.”

“I guess you’re right.” Sam chuckled softly. “I think Ruby is enjoying us dating more than we are.” Alex laughed and stole another kiss.

“Of course, she does, now she has a cool aunt around basically twenty-four seven.” Alex smiled as Sam shrugged in a casual, I agree but I won’t say it manner. After all, Alex wasn’t wrong. They had only been together for a short time, but the shift from friendship to relationship flowed so easily it felt like they had been together for months. Really, the only thing that had changed was that Alex was at the house more, and now they stole kisses as often as possible.

“Mom, Alex, there you guys are.” Ruby said as the two of them claimed the seats James and Winn had vacated for them on either side of Ruby. “I thought you would miss the ball drop.”

“Of course not, babe, we were just talking in the kitchen.” Sam answered as she and Alex settled on the couch, they both laid an arm along the back of the couch, holding hands behind Ruby’s head.

“Right, ‘talking.’” Ruby put air quotes around the word. Alex and Sam caught each other’s gaze and quickly looked away. “Oh, look, look it’s starting!”

Sure enough, the countdown to bring in the New Year had begun, and the ball was slowly making it’s decent. Ruby counted along excitedly, shouting the numbers with surprising enthusiasm for a girl who enjoyed sleep as much as Ruby did. When the clock hit zero and the fireworks started, Ruby, James and Winn let out loud whoops of excitement, Kara pulled Lena into her, whispering something before dipping Lena and kissing her. Sam took advantage of Ruby leaping off the couch in her excitement and closed the difference between her and her girlfriend to claim her first kiss of the new year.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Ruby wedged her way between Sam and Alex after their lips disconnected, squeezing them both around the waist in equal measure.

“Happy new year, kiddo.” Alex replied happily, wrapping her arms and Ruby and Sam as the latter placed a kiss against her daughter’s hair.

“Happy new year,” Sam said as well. She stroked Ruby’s hair with one hand, the other wrapped around her daughter and Alex.

 

Ruby stayed awake for another thirty minutes before the adrenaline of bringing in a new year wore off and she fell asleep with her head in Alex’s lap while Sam walked the group to the door. Once the superfriends were gone, Alex skillfully maneuvered herself out from underneath Ruby and began to clean up the assorted cups and plates scattered around the living room. Ruby shifted a bit on the couch as Alex walked out of the room to throw the trash away. When she came back, Alex kneeled in front of the couch and gently shook Ruby awake.

“C’mon kiddo, it’s time for bed.” Ruby mumbled something uninteligble and turned away from Alex. “Ruby, wake up sweetie.”

“Do I have to?” Ruby asked in a drowsy voice. Alex stroked a hand through her hair gently.

“Unless you want to spend the night on the couch, yes.”

“Ugh,” Alex laughed as Ruby rose from the couch. Then, in a surprising move considering how tired she was, Ruby wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and spoke clearly. “Thanks for being here, Alex. It means a lot to Mom,” Ruby paused for a second, “and to me.”

“There isn’t anywhere I’d rather be.” Alex answered sincerely in a soft tone. “You, however, should be in bed.”

“Goodnight, Alex.” Ruby let go of her and headed for the stairs. “Goodnight, Mom,” she called over her shoulder as she retreated up the stairs. When Ruby turned the corner, Alex felt an increasingly familiar pair of arms wind around her waist.

“She’s right, you know.” Sam said against Alex’s shoulder. “It means a lot to me that you’re here.” Alex turned in her embrace and pulled Sam into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You know, up until a few weeks ago I thought I’d never feel like this again.” Alex said as she let Sam lead her to the bedroom. “After Maggie left, I thought I’d be broken forever. You changed that, you and Ruby. So, thank you.”

“You were never broken, Alex.” Sam told her earnestly. “You were hurt and lost and you felt alone, but you were never broken.” Sam let go of Alex so they could both change clothes. “I watched you build yourself back up. I’m proud of you for that.”

Alex hummed softly as they climbed into bed together. She pulled Sam close to her and kissed her head.

“I’m just glad you still want to be with me after witnessing that.”

“Oh, please. All that did was make you more attractive to me.” Sam scoffed but shifted against Alex so she could reach her lips. Kissing her gently, Sam slid her hand along Alex’s abdomen softly and smiled against her lips when she felt the muscles there twitch. “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Goodnight, Sam.” Alex kissed her again and then let her settle back against the pillows. As Alex drifted off, she thought about how the next New Year would start. She hoped it would be just like this.


End file.
